The use of acetoacetyl chemistry in the production of coatings and resins is very desirable. For example, the presence of acetoacetate pendent groups on coatings or resins provides reduced resin viscosity. This, in turn, can lead to the production of lower VOC coatings.
Acetoacetylated polymer coatings exhibit improved flexibility, corrosion resistance and adhesion to metal substrates. Moreover, when using acetoacetyl chemistry in the production of coatings and resins, the acetoacetylated groups attached to the polymer can be used to modify or crosslink that polymer.
Acetoacetylated polymers are known to react with a number of different components. However, there is a need for improved ways of crosslinking such polymers, especially in light of certain environmental and health concerns associated with many conventional crosslinkers.
The incorporation and use of triazines as crosslinking agents are known. However, such compositions often have shortcomings associated therewith. For example, some triazines have a limited compatibility with organic solvents. Therefore, they often require formulations with higher solvent contents. Additionally, the coatings deposited with such compositions often result in cured films that have relatively lower gloss levels and poorer flow, flexibility and impact resistance properties. Also, such coatings often require the use of higher curing temperatures (e.g., 230.degree. C. or higher).